A disadvantage with a standard furnace air handler is the lack of energy savings that is now currently expected by customers. Consequently, there are applications where a high efficiency motor is required or an ultra-high efficiency motor is requested by customers. Furthermore, the noise and sound can be too high to be acceptable to the consumer who currently owns a standard furnace air handler. This may include a high efficiency distribution blower (“HEB”). Another disadvantage with current designs is that the electronics associated with a motor can restrict air flow because the inlet space is not fully open.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.